


Give In To Me

by soulless



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless/pseuds/soulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written ages ago for a KHR fest prompt; Squalo/Dino - giving in; "Quench my desire".<br/>It's incredibly dorky and cheesy. I have no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

Dino sat cross-legged behind the maintenance shed, waiting for Romario. He looked out over the field behind the school grounds and sighed, then went back to work on the drawing he’d started during math class. When a shadow passed over him, the blond looked up from his doodling to see Squalo scowling down at him.   
  
“Vooii! What the hell are you doing here, Cavallone?!”  
  
The future mafia don quickly closed his sketch book, and grinned at the other boy. “N-nothing really, just waiting for Romario.”   
  
“So what’re you doing, hiding back here? You afraid you’ll get beat up again?”   
  
Dino laughed nervously. Of course that was the reason he was hiding, but he was too embarrassed to tell Superbi Squalo that.   
  
“No! Uh, I just felt like being alone for awhile, ya know, to think and everything,” Dino said as he played with the corner of his sketchbook.   
  
Squalo plopped down beside Dino, and pulled a bottle out of his jacket. He opened it, and took a swig.  
  
“Wanna drink, Cavallone?” He asked, and all but shoved the bottle in Dino’s face.   
  
Dino scrunched up his nose at the strong smell of alcohol. “What’s this? You’re not supposed to have liquor on school grounds, ya know.”   
  
“Why not?” Squalo asked. “It’s the dean’s booze; he keeps a shitload of the stuff locked in his office.”   
  
Dino eyed the bottle suspiciously before taking it from the young swordsman. He took a small sip of the bitter-tasting liquid, and quickly passed the bottle back to Squalo. He shuddered involuntarily as the liquor burned his throat. He was used to drinking wine, but whiskey was different; he wasn’t sure he cared much for hard liquor.   
  
“Gross, that stuff tastes awful!” Dino managed to say, “How’d you get that bottle anyway?”   
  
Squalo rolled his eyes at the other boy, “I told you, the dean keeps it locked up in his office.”   
  
“Yeah, but—”   
  
“When he was out of his office, I snuck in and swiped a bottle,” the silver-haired boy smirked, took another drink from the bottle, and motioned to the notebook on Dino’s lap. “So what were you drawing?”   
  
Dino blushed and took the bottle Squalo offered him. “Uh… nothing, just some stupid stuff.”   
  
Squalo stared out at the field beyond, and shrugged. “Tch, looked like pretty good shit to me. I didn’t know you could draw like that.”   
  
The blond took another pull from the bottle, before passing it back to the swordsman. The stuff didn’t taste quite as bad as he first thought, and the burning sensation when he swallowed it felt kind of good.   
  
Dino watched as his friend took another drink. He was amazed at how graceful Squalo was in everything he did. His movements, especially when he practiced his sword techniques, were polished, and he always carried himself with an air of pride and a sense of purpose. The future Cavallone boss was certain he’d  _never_  be as sure of himself as the young swordsman was.   
  
Squalo passed the bottle back to the blond. “This whiskey’s not worth shit. I don’t feel a damned thing, how ‘bout you?”   
  
Dino shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t feel any different, I guess. It doesn’t taste too bad though.”   
  
“I thought you said it tasted like shit.”   
  
“It did at first, but now it’s kind of ok.” Dino said as he reluctantly handed the bottle to Squalo.  
  
“It’s not like I wanted to get drunk anyway,” the swordsman snorted. “I just stole it from the dean’s office because I was bored, and then I figured it shouldn’t go to waste. I think it’s supposed to be expensive.”   
  
Dino nodded slowly and looked down at his sketch book. He opened it to the first page, and handed it to Squalo.   
  
“You really think this is good?” He asked.   
  
Squalo took the notebook from the blond, and after a long pause, said, “Yeah. Looks like it should be a tattoo or something. Maybe you should get that tattooed on your arm. I’ll bet people would take you more seriously. With ink like that, at least you’d look like a badass.”  
  
“A tattoo huh?” Dino murmured as he looked at the picture he’d drawn of a horse rearing up on its hind legs, blue and black flames surrounding it. “I thought it was stupid… you really like it?”   
  
The other boy nodded slightly while taking a drink from the half-empty whiskey bottle. They sat in silence for awhile, passing the liquor back and forth, and staring out onto the open field. Dino didn’t think he was drunk, but his head was feeling a little weird.   
  
It was nice just talking with Squalo. Though Dino considered them to be friends, the swordsman usually went out of his way to criticize the blond-haired klutz. But today he was being kind of cool, and he’d even complimented Dino, which was something the blond never thought would happen.   
  
Dino was lost in thought when he felt a hand on his leg. He turned his head to find Squalo’s face right in his; the other boy’s warm breath caressed his cheek and smelled of alcohol.   
  
“S-Squalo, w-what are you doing?” Dino stammered.  
  
“Just shut up, Cavallone.”   
  
And with that, Squalo’s mouth covered his. The kiss was awkward at first, but Dino found himself clinging to the young swordsman, clenching the other boy’s shirt in his fists as he pulled in closer to him.   
  
At some point, Dino was straddling Squalo’s lap, their mouths eager to taste each other, hands exploring each other hungrily. The blond began grinding his hips against the other boy, pulling a low moan and growl from the young swordsman.   
  
“Uh…excuse me, young master.” Romario’s voice pulled Dino back to reality with a start.   
  
Dino jumped to his feet, only to fall over onto his rear. He pushed himself back to standing, and straightened his shirt. Squalo followed suit, only more elegantly than Dino had.   
  
“H-hi Romario, I-I didn’t see you there. Uh…how long have you been waiting for me?” He should have remembered that Romario would know where to find him.   
  
Dino watched as the Cavallone right-hand looked at both boys, and then at the nearly-empty whiskey bottle sitting on the ground beside them. The older man turned toward the car, motioning for the boys to follow him.  
  
“We’d better get you back to the manor, and ready for dinner.” Romario said.   
  
“Uh…d-do you think it would be ok if Squalo came with us? Um…I mean he doesn’t have anywhere to go this weekend and well…”   
  
Romario simply nodded and held the car door open for both boys. Squalo shrugged and climbed into the vehicle with the Cavallone heir.   
  
“You’re really coming home with me?” Dino questioned.  
  
 The other boy just rolled his eyes, “Why not? It’s better than stayin’ at this stupid school all weekend.”   
  
Dino had no idea why he had invited Squalo to stay with him, and he certainly didn’t understand why the swordsman agreed to come along. And what was up with that kiss? Were they seriously that drunk, or was there more to it than that? The young Cavallone fully intended to find out what the deal was, and what Squalo was thinking.   
  
****   
  
After dinner, they sat in Dino’s bedroom listening to music and working on homework, or pretending to, at least. Squalo sat on the floor with his back leaning against the mattress, Dino lay on his stomach on the bed, looking over the other boy’s shoulder. Both had showered already, and Squalo’s hair was still wet and smelled of shampoo. The future Cavallone don could hardly focus on anything with the swordsman so close to him.   
  
“Vooii! Can you turn that shit down? I can’t hear myself think." Squalo complained. "What the hell are you listening to, anyway?”   
  
“Huh?” Dino resisted the urge to run his fingers through the boy’s spiky, wet hair. “Did you say something, Squalo?”   
  
“I told you to turn that shitty music down.”   
  
Dino picked up the remote, turned down the volume on the stereo, and went back to reading over Squalo’s shoulder. The blond didn’t know if he was still a little drunk, or if it was something else, but he found himself unable to resist the other boy.   
  
He wasn’t sure exactly how or when it happened, but Dino realized he had lowered his face closer to the swordsman’s ear. He also discovered that, in a barely audible voice, he’d started to sing along with the song playing on the stereo.  
  
“…give it when I want it, ‘cause I'm on fire, quench my desire…”   
  
Squalo lost his restraint when the other boy’s warm breath caressed his ear, soft words telling him what he wanted to hear. He snaked his hand around the back of Dino’s neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him hard. The sudden movement surprised the blond, and sent him tumbling off the bed, onto Squalo’s lap.   
  
With an apologetic smile and a small laugh, Dino scooted off his friend's lap.   
  
“Where d’you think you’re going, Cavallone? I’m not done with you,” the swordsman growled.   
  
Squalo pinned the blonde’s shoulders to the floor, and pressed his lips against the other boy’s. Dino felt a little panicked at first; he didn’t like the feeling of being pinned down. Maybe it was because he’d often been pinned to the ground while being beaten up by some of the school bullies.   
  
Soon he relaxed into the kiss, and forgot his worry. He pulled the young swordsman closer, weaving his fingers through his spiky hair. Squalo began a slow, deliberate trail of kisses down Dino’s neck, nipping and biting here and there. The blond couldn’t help but moan with pleasure when the sliver-haired boy brushed his teeth against the soft skin in the crook of his neck. Squalo smirked against Dino’s warm skin, and continued down along the boy’s chest, and abdomen.   
  
The blond felt the building pressure in his groin, and part of him wished Squalo would just get on with it. The other part of him enjoyed the teasing of the swordsman’s tongue and teeth along his skin, and the anticipation of what was ultimately going to happen.   
  
When Dino rubbed his thigh against Squalo’s crotch, pulling a low growl from him, he knew the swordsman was feeling just as impatient. Why was he taking things so slowly? Was he as nervous about this as Dino? The future don didn’t know how experienced Squalo actually was; all he knew was that everything the swordman was doing to him was driving Dino almost insane with pleasure.   
  
The blond was considering taking matters into his own hands, and taking Squalo right then, but the swordsman had finally reached the button on Dino’s pants. Squalo glanced up at the other boy and smirked as he released the button and pulled down the zipper. The blonde’s breath hitched when the other boy released his erection, and wrapped a calloused hand around it. Squalo continued to tease the Dino with his hand, his tongue, his mouth. When neither could wait any longer, though both knew it was probably a mistake to get involved with each other, the future Cavallone don gave up his virginity to the future Varia captain.   
  
Later, as they lay on the floor beside the bed, sweaty, and sated, Dino pulled a blanket from the bed and covered them both. He put his head on Squalo’s bare shoulder, and lazily traced circles along the swordsman’s chest. He’d never imagined the silver-haired young man would care much for cuddling, but Dino didn’t hear any complaint, so he savored the moment.   
  
“Romario’s probably gonna knock on the door soon, and ask you to go back to your room.” Dino said as he propped himself up on his elbow.   
  
“Tch, at least he didn’t interrupt us this time,” Squalo smirked and half-heartedly pushed the blond away from him. “And do you have to be so… cuddly? You’re acting like a girl or something.”   
  
Dino smiled as he crawled from under the blanket, and reached for his clothes. He tossed the swordsman’s shirt and jeans toward him, missing the silver-haired boy by several centimeters.   
  
“We’d better clean up and get dressed. It’s late, and I’m surprised Romario even let you hang out in here. I mean, considering he caught us making out earlier today…”   
  
“Vooiii! We weren’t making out, you idiot!” Squalo protested as he gathered the clothing Dino had tossed his way.   
  
“We weren’t? Then what exactly would you call it?”   
  
When Squalo didn’t respond, Dino chuckled and tossed the other boy’s boxers to him.  
  
“Go take another shower,” the blond eyed the sticky mess on Squalo’s abdomen. “Unless you want the Cavallone right-hand man to know exactly what was going on in here tonight.”   
  
Squalo marched off to the bathroom that was connected to Dino’s bedroom, and the blond couldn’t resist teasing him some more.   
  
“You want me to join you, Squalo? I can scrub your back…”  
  
He was answered with the slam of the bathroom door. Dino grinned and fell onto the bed; he crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what would happen after tonight, but at the moment he didn’t care. He’d worry about all of that later, for the time being he was going to enjoy every moment he had with Squalo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give In to Me (by Michael Jackson) is the name of the song Dino was singing in this fic. I couldn’t think of a way to get either one of these guys to say, “Quench my desire,” so I kind of went the dorky route, and had Dino sing it. And yes, I realize it’s very cheesy. XD


End file.
